


The Quiet Game

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas has some trouble staying quiet.</p>
<p>Smutty smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

(Two-Bit POV)

Desperation is a funny thing, isn't it? I guess it is when you're not the one dealing with it. I've been craving Dallas like alcohol recently, it's really weird to think this has turned into something I want all the time. I was blindly walking down the sidewalk, I was looking toward the ground. Suddenly, I ran into someone. I slowly looked up to see who is was; I first noticed the white blond hair, then the blue eyes.

"Dallas?" I said while making eye contact with him.

Dallas looked at me with a small fire of lust burning in his eyes, I tried to hide my lust.

"I've been looking for you, Two-Bit." he stated before taking drag off his cigarette and then blowing out smoke. I wanted to punch myself for being turned on by that.

"Why have you been looking for me? You got nothing better to do?" I said smartly and then smiled; he rolled his eyes at me.

"Why do you think Keith?" he said coldly before flicking the cigarette to the cement.

"Sex? You're horny?" I said lowly and he sighed.

"Gee, you make me sound like an animal." he said quietly and I laughed.

"Well Dallas, i'm willing, but where are we going to do it?" I said confused as Dallas began thinking.

"What about your house?" he muttered and I shook my head.

"Nope. My mom and sister are there right now and I rather not traumatize them both." I said a bit saracasitcally and Dallas sighed heavily.

We sat in silence for a few moments and I had noticed the sun was was setting in the distance. I waited for Dallas to say something, I was beginning to get a bit desperate.

"What about my house?" Dallas said while looking at me. I smiled but slightly faltered.

"No one's there, right?" I muttered and Dallas suppressed his laughter.

"My old man is never home so , i'm sure no one's there." he said with a smile and I nodded.

"Well then let's go, i'm about to die here." I said and he began walking past me. I looked at him and followed behind him.

Soon we approached an old worn out house, Dallas walked up toward the backdoor. I was a bit hesitant to follow but followed him anyway. Dallas opened the door and let me step inside first, I stood close to Dallas as he stepped in after me. We were standing in a small dirty kitchen with a doorway that lead into a living room.

"Wait here." Dallas whispered before walking out of the room. I stood in the same spot for a few moments until Dallas came back into the room.

"What was that for?" I muttered and he shrugged.

"Sometimes my dad likes to randomly show up, just wanted to make sure he wasn't here." he said before looking at me lustfully, I blushed lightly.

Dallas slowly approached me and softly pressed his lips onto mine. I returned the kiss, he slowly pulled away. I instantly craved more so I pulled him close and deeply kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck while slowly prodding my mouth with his tongue. I let his tongue slide inside and explore as I did the same to him.

Slowly, I pushed him against the kitchen counter while undoing his belt. Dallas was moaning quietly as I pulled down his pants and underpants. I grabbed his erection and rubbed it slowly. He panted softly as he delicately kissed me, he put his hand on my pants button. Dallas unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand inside. He slowly rubbed my dick and I moaned subtly.

Dallas slowly unzipped my pants completely and pulled out my length. He licked the tip, he circled his tongue around my tip. I whimpered as I tangled my fingers into his blond hair. I panted lightly as he slowly slid my cock into his hot, wet mouth. I moaned as he slid my manhood in and out of his mouth. His speed quickened which caused my panting to quicken.

Dallas slid my dick out of his mouth and slowly stood. I kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss. I turned him around so his back was to me; I placed my erection at his entrance. He whimpered softly but I didn't slide in right away, as much as I wanted to.

"Do you want it?" I asked Dallas, teasingly and Dallas subtly whimpered again.

"Hmm?" I softly hummed while pushing my tip inside. He moaned softly while slightly clawing his nails at the counter.

" I want it, Keith...I need it." Dallas begged lowly and I complied. I slowly pushed my length inside of him, he moaned quietly. I thrusted slowly, in and out of him, slowly building up speed. Dallas moaned and whimpered loudly, I placed my hands onto his hands.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open. I stopped thrusting and quickly covered Dallas's mouth. I looked over at the doorway and saw a man moving into the living room. I internally began to panic.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Dallas while moving my hand.

"Probably my dad.." he whispered back, he was looking at the doorway as well.

"Do you think he'll leave soon?", Dallas looked down at the counter.

"I don't know.." he whispered sadly, I sighed softly; let's just say I wasn't too keen with someone walking in on me fucking their son.

I slowly got a smirk on my face as I slowly started thrusting again. Dallas panted softly as he looked back at me.

"What do y-you thi-ink you're doing? If w-we get ca-aught, we're dead." Dallas panted out as I fucked him a tab quicker.

"Let's make this a g-game, you have to be quiet otherwise we get caught." I panted out and Dallas whimpered softly.

"K-Keith, this is not a game, you know I can't stay quiet for long.." Dallas growled lowly at me but moaned softly.

"I know, that's the fun part." I whispered happily as I thrusted harder, causing Dallas to slowly lay down onto the counter.

"I swear Two-Bit, if we get caught-" he whispered before covering his mouth with his hand.

"That's all on you, baby." I panted out quietly as Dallas panted.

I fucked him hard and deep, he moaned into his hand while squeezing his eyes shut. I placed my hands on his waist to keep him there as I began slamming into Dallas. He let a loud moan escape his lips. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth while looking over at the doorway. The man was facing toward the front door and had his hand toward the doorknob, he had heard Dallas.

I let my thrusts slow down as Dallas very lightly panted. The man grabbed the handle and stepped out, I let out a sigh of relief and moved my hand from Dallas's mouth.

"I-Is he gone?" Dallas panted and I thrusted hard once again.

"Yep, you won the game." I said jokingly and Dallas chuckled quietly.

"So, w-what's my pr-rize?" Dallas moaned and I went deeper within him, causing him to moan loudly.

"How does a good orgasm sound?" I softly panted and he panted heavily.

I thrusted quickly as I was getting close to my own orgasm. Dallas clawed violently at the counter and whimpered loudly.

"Keith..." he panted out before squeezing his eyes shut once more. I came inside of Dallas as he came as well. I slowly pulled out of him and pulled my pants back up. Dallas leaned against the counter and was still panting softly. Dallas pulled up his pants and buttoned them, not even trying to fix his belt.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked before softly kissing him.

"Except the part where you almost got us killed.." he muttered and I smiled.

"You know you enjoyed that part too.." I muttered softly as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure I did," he walked toward the doorway, "I"m going to bed, you coming with me?" he asked and I followed behind.

We walked up some old, creaky stairs then walked into an underused room. Dallas kicked off his boots then removed his shirt. He sat on the bed and looked at me. I kicked off my shoes and removed my shirt; Dallas was already under the blankets. I climbed onto the bed and got under the blankets, I scooted close to Dallas. He rolled over to look at me and cuddled closer to me, I lightly kissed him.

"Goodnight, Keith.." Dallas said while closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Dal.." I muttered but kept my eyes open. I waited until Dallas was asleep, noticing how young and at peace he looked. I lightly kissed him on the forehead,

"I love you, Dally.." I whispered and he cuddled closer to me. I sighed and shut my eyes, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
